Vampire Season Two: Connections
by Wolfen-Ways
Summary: Yami's transformations become more horrific. Soon, the darkness within him causes him to disappear again. Will Yugi find him? R&R please!
1. The Voice of Fear

Hello, great people everywhere! Now, I give you the sequel to Vampire Fate! Yami's transformations become unbearable, causing the darkness within him to be unleashed once more. He disappears one night, causing Yugi to worry. What will happen? Read onward and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

Rain poured down from the opening sky, darkness of the night surrounding all. Many people were trying to escape from the harsh winds and rain. Far off, away from the city on a high cliff, Yami was standing there, letting his body soak in the rain. He looked over his shoulder, and saw Yugi running towards him.

"Pharaoh, what're you thinking?" he yelled, Yami looking away. "You're going to get yourself killed!"

"Yes, but don't forget," he whispered. "I can become a vampire, remember? Only I won't be evil like I was last time." Yugi nodded, and stepped back, away from the Pharaoh. Yami closed his eyes, and let himself fall towards the jagged rocks down at the bottom of the cliff. Worried, Yugi ran to the edge, calling out, "Pharaoh!" Then, large, demonic wings protruded from the Pharaoh's back as he flew back up to the cliff, smiling at Yugi's shocked face.

"Don't ever do that again!" Yugi said sternly, as the wings pulled back into the Pharaoh. Yami laughed and walked off, his eyes leading the way on the path. Memories of when Yami first revealed himself to Yugi as a vampire haunted him so. Just as soon Yugi was asleep an hour later, Yami walked out of the game shop, eyes glowing. Soon, around maybe 1 a.m, Yugi awakened to a scream. It seemed to be coming from outside of the game shop, rain still pelting down from the heavens.

"Pharaoh, are you here?" he called, the screams growing louder as he got closer. He saw the Pharaoh, curled up into a ball, screaming madly.

"No, spare me!" he yelled, covering his face. Yugi thought that the Pharaoh was going nuts, that is, until he heard a raspy voice coming out of nowhere.

"You will return to me, Pharaoh," it hissed. "You will cause chaos to this city, and kill anyone who gets in your way!"

"No, I won't!" Yami whispered, slowly getting up from the cold, damp pavement. "I can't!" Yugi slowly stepped towards his friend, but stopped suddenly. Yami was shaking violently, as if he was having a seizure. His teeth grew into fangs; wings came out of his back. He was becoming a vampire once more! Yugi ran from the creature, wondering where the voice was coming from, and who it was. He saw black and silver demons blocking his path, grinning evilly. Yugi screamed, and tried to run, but he couldn't escape. When he looked back to see if Yami was following him, he was gone. Yugi called out his name, but then saw that the demons were gone, also. He fell to the ground, tears mixing with the rain. He needed Yami to comfort him, to tell him that everything would be alright. Cradling himself, he walked back to the game shop.

Well? Did you like it? I know, it sucked. I assure you, the next chapter will be better. Review!


	2. Vampire Recrution

Hello, great people of the fan fiction kingdom! The second chapter of Vampire Connections is now underway! As a surprise, I have Yami here with me.

Yami: It's a pleasure being here with you, since you write beautifully.

Kairi: (blushes) Thank you, Pharaoh. Now, since you're being so nice, you get to do the disclaimer.

Yami: It will be my honor. Kairi doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If she did, she would have me or Yugi as her boyfriend.

Yugi looked out the window for the eighth time the night after Yami disappeared again. _He should have been back by now,_ he thought, pressing his hand against the glass. It slid down, making his fingerprints on the glittering window. _Where are you, Pharaoh? _He was alone, without any family. His grandfather had died only a month ago, in the hands of the evil vampire, who was none other than Yami.

**Meanwhile…**

"Yes, my plan is falling into place," laughed a voice, one that Yugi couldn't hear from the game shop. "Soon, Yugi Moto will die once and for all." Yami looked down at the city, since he was hovering above. His clothes were tattered, and his demonic wings flapped silently in the air. He swooped down, reflexes like a cat, and set his feet on the ground. He pulled his wings into his back, and made his jacket and pants return to normal. _Now, to find more of my children,_ he thought, chuckling under his breath. He walked into the mist that formed whenever he was near people. He found himself to be in the Domino Mall, which was crowded with people. A perfect place to create vampires. He saw Joey, Tea, and Tristan in the crowd, talking. The Pharaoh snapped his fingers, and large wings appeared on their backs.

"Spread out, my children," he whispered. "Make more vampires. Then, once you're done here, create more from the city, including the Kaiba brothers, Mai Valentine, and Bakura Ryou. Get going, now!" The three vampires seemed to hear him, since they spread out into the crowd, screams rising up into the air. Yami laughed, and flew up through the roof, and out into the night, landing on a pole on top of a skyscraper. After a few minutes, the whole city was before him, eyes transfixed on him.

"My children!" he called, wings protruding from his back. "We only have one enemy, a werewolf by the name of _Yugi Moto_." The name echoed through the air, the vampires screeching in delight. Wings came out of the people, and a fleet of vampires took to the skies, screeching and grinning evilly. Yami rubbed his hands together with glee. _Domino City is mine. _

Yami: Scary! I can't believe that I'm a evil vampire again.

Kairi: What did the reviewers think? I don't know!

Yami: Review, or else Kairi will send her Blue-Eyes White Dragon on you.


	3. Killed With a Silver Bullet

I'm so sorry for not updating! I've been so caught up in my others stories that I forgot to update on Vampire Connections! (bows with forgiveness) Now, on with the story!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you, and have a nice day. (gives everyone a chocolate chip cookie, especially kilnorc)

Yugi sat in his room, worried about why the Pharaoh disappeared. All he saw of him was a picture on the mantle. His arm was around Yugi, smiling as Yugi stood in the picture, grinning and holding up his deck. A tear welled up into Yugi's eye, and he walked away from the picture, not wanting memories of Yami to flood him.

**Meanwhile, in the old castle of Vampire Yami…**

"My friends," Yami whispered to the legion of vampires. "I want one of you to go and bring Yugi to me. Understand?" One of the vampires, who turned out to be Kaiba, nodded at his leader. The same demonic wings sprouted out of his back, and flew off into the night, cackling like an insane monkey.

Yugi sat on the bathtub rim, his head in his hands. He sighed, and looked out the window, clouds moving left and right, trying to cover the moon. Suddenly, a wall broke into millions of pieces, and the vampire Kaiba burst into the room, looming over the cowering boy.

"My master wishes to see you, Yugi," he hissed, gripping the boy around the waist. He flew up through the roof, Yugi trying to break free. He felt the grip tightening as the vampire flew, cold wind blowing on the boy's face. They arrived at the old castle, which was now rebuilt. The vampire threw the boy through a window, causing glass to be shattered onto the floor. Yugi landed on the floor, glass surrounding him.

"So, Yugi, we meet again," hissed a voice, a voice that Yugi knew all too well. Millions of eyes stared down at him, including Joey, Tea, and Tristan's eyes that now filled him with fear. Yami walked out of the shadows, peering down at him.

"Pharaoh, thank goodness I've found you!" Yugi exclaimed happily, but Yami stopped him by revealing his vampire fangs. Yugi shook his head and tried to back away, but the legion of vampires surrounded him.

"You see, Yugi, given the proper incentive," Yami laughed. "Anyone can be converted into darkness."

"You liar!" Yugi roared, the full moon shining down on him as his anger grew. He transformed into a werewolf, and howled with rage. "You think that you can destroy my life? Well, you thought wrong, Pharaoh!" The werewolf lunged straight at Yami, but the vampire pulled back, the other vampires surrounding the angered wolf. Yami pulled something out of his pocket, and placed a silver thing inside. It turned out to be a gun with a silver bullet. Yami cocked the gun, and aimed it right at Yugi's heart.

"Farewell, werewolf," he whispered, pulling the trigger. The silver bullet whizzed through the air and plunged itself into the werewolf's heart. The wolf howled with pain, as he fell to the ground, blood spurting out of his chest. Yugi the werewolf was dead.

That's not how it ends, folks! What will happen when Yami realizes his mistake? Find out in chapter four.

Review, and get a cookie.


	4. Back to Life as a Vampire

I'm sorry about the little cliffhanger that I did in the last chapter. Fear not, for the fourth chapter of this story tells more. Ready? Off we go! (sets out plate of warm chocolate chip cookies) Those who review will get these yummy cookies.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

The body of the werewolf lay on the floor, the fur absorbing the blood that surrounded it, now causing the coat of fur to turn from black to red. Yami picked up the bloody werewolf, and held him close. Tears flowed from his eyes, realizing the mistake he just made. The other vampires saw his sorrow, and some wept along with him.

"Why?" he asked himself, his hands shaking with sorrow. "Why did I kill him? Why must people suffer like this?" Some of the vampires nodded in agreement. Yami placed the wolf back onto the floor, tears flowing down his face. His head shook with sorrow and shame, his wings slowly pulling into his back. He reached down to Yugi's heart, and his hand became transparent.

"Sir, what're you doing?" asked a vampire, eying the Pharaoh.

"I'm removing the werewolf DNA, so I can reincarnate the young one," Yami explained. He indeed removed the DNA of the werewolf, and Yugi became normal once more. Then, he leaned towards Yugi's neck, and sank his fangs into his flesh. He then took to the air, holding Yugi closely. He placed the boy onto a bed, stroking his hair.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, walking away, leaving Yugi to rest.

A few hours later, Yugi opened his eyes, wondering if he was in either Heaven or Hell. He felt a stabbing pain in his neck, and walked over to a mirror. He saw two slit marks on his neck, the blood dry. He rubbed the bite mark, and walked out of the room, only to find himself back at the battle scene earlier.

"You're awake at last," whispered a voice from the shadows. Yugi looked over to his left, and saw Yami leaning against a pillar. "I was worried about you, aibou."

"Pharaoh, what's going on?" the boy asked, slowly backing away. "Why do I have a bite mark on my neck?"

"All will be answered shortly," Yami whispered, touching Yugi's face, the same place where Yami tore off the skin only a month ago. Yugi tried to move, but somehow felt calmer when Yami touched him. He felt the hand slip away, as Yugi walked back to the room, Yami following.

"Now," Yami began, Yugi setting himself on the bed. "When I killed you with the silver bullet, I realized my mistake and had you reincarnated into a vampire. I even had the liberty of having the bullet removed from your heart while you were resting." Yugi hugged his yami and lay back down on the bed, Yami walking out the door, smiling.

I'm sorry that it was short. What will happen while Yugi is now a vampire? Will a new character be in the mix? You decide!

Review and get a cookie. They're still warm.


	5. The Vampire Slayer

Hoorah! The fifth chapter of Vampire Connections is now underway! A new character shall be introduced, but not revealed just yet. Who will it be? Read onward and find out.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story and my OCs. Thank you.

Somehow, Yugi seemed to enjoy his new life of a vampire. He loved the way he could soar across the nightly skies, the breeze flowing through his skin. He even helped the other vampires' raid through other cities and towns. With Yami at his side, anything was possible. Although, someone was watching them from afar. It was a cloaked figure, with a cutlass sword strung through the belt.

"Soon, Pharaoh," it hissed in a feminine voice. "You and your entire army of the undead will fall in defeat, including your little friend, Yugi." The figure walked off the cliff, chuckling evilly, her eyes glowing red like glistening rubies. The same type of wings that the other vampires had popped out of her back as she flew off, cackling.

"Yugi, did you hear something?" Yami asked as they flew across the moon, the craters showing broadly. Yugi shook his head, and they flew back to the castle, the cloaked figure following silently. They descended to the ground, and walked down the corridor, but the figure was much quicker. She landed in front of them, eyes glowing through the darkness.

"You're mine, vampire!" she yelled, unsheathing the sword, glittering in the torchlight. "For all the trouble you and your army caused, you die tonight!"

"Who are you?" Yami asked as the sword came near his throat. "What's this all about?"

"I'm a vampire slayer," the figure explained, her eyes glowing brighter. "You, my friend, are the one who gets killed. When I kill you, I kill your army." She lifted her free hand and lowered her hood.

She had short black hair with red highlights. She threw off the cloak to reveal her clothing. She wore a red and black striped shirt, which had a skull and crossbones on the front. Her pants were made to be tattered at the edges. She also wore black boots that covered up her legs. She also wore a spiked choker and wristband. Her eyes matched the red part of her shirt and pants: red and evil.

"Reveal thy name," Yami whispered, looking into her ruby red eyes.

"My pleasure, Pharaoh," she whispered. "Thy name is Kairi Lumina, but most people call me Kairi, the Vampire Slayer." She pulled her arm back and thrusted the sword, which spun in the air, then collided with Yami's chest. A large, curved gash was at his bronchial bones, but didn't cut the tube.

"I see that you're skilled with the sword, Slayer," he whispered, a green light glowing around his hand. He placed his hand over the wound, and it healed. "But can you fly?" He took to the air, Kairi following suit, her wings protruding from her back. Yami stared in horror at the half vampire, half human.

"Now, vampire," Kairi hissed. "You DIE!" As she threw the sword again, Yugi flew up into the air in between the two.

"Yugi!" Yami shouted, Kairi trying to stop the sword, but it was too late. SLASH! The sword impacted Yugi right in the chest, cutting just near the rib cage. "Are you alright?"

"I think so," Yugi whispered, holding the wound as blood dripped to the floor. He soared down back to Earth, and ran to his room, leaving Kairi and Yami to watch in amazement.

"Your friend has a big heart, my Pharaoh," Kairi whispered, slowly descending back to the floor, Yami following. "I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused for you."

"It's alright, Kairi," he replied, pulling his wings into his body, Kairi doing the same. "Why don't you stay here? I have plenty of room." Kairi nodded, and they walked towards Yugi's room, where he was trying to heal the wound. Yami taught him the technique on proper healing.

"When I was young, I received the bite from a vampire bat," Kairi said, showing them the bite mark on her neck. "Then, I found out that I was a slayer, and I had to destroy all vampires that lived on Earth. That's when I got this sword." She held up the cutlass, its blade curved and the handle made of gold. She placed it back into the curved sheath at her waist, and walked out of the room to hers, leaving Yami and Yugi alone.

I'm sorry that this didn't have too much detail. Don't get made at me.

Review please!


	6. The Argument

Good day, everyone of the fan fiction kingdom. The sixth chapter of Vampire Connections is now underway. Kairi the Vampire Slayer is now staying with Yugi and Yami. However, Yugi feels upset about something. What is the feeling, and how will Yami react? Read onward and find out! Also, since many people have been so nice in reviewing, I'm dedicating this chapter to all of the nice reviewers.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

Kairi sat on her bed, and looked over at Yami and Yugi. She sighed, and looked out the window. Yami and Yugi looked over at her, and Yugi giggled.

"Is something funny, Yuge?" Kairi asked as Yugi tried to hide the giggles. The boy shook his head, and went back to working on a small vampire model. Yami looked down at his hikari. For once, he knew that Yugi was now happier then he had ever seen him. He smiled broadly at the boy, as he put the small demonic wings onto the little toy.

"Pharaoh," Yugi whispered, holding up the model. "I bought this and built it just for you." Yami took the toy, and smiled at his aibou. Yugi looked down as Yami admired the toy, and the boy rushed out of the room, Kairi watching him.

"What's his problem?" she remarked, Yami slowly standing up. "He just ran off out to the corridor."

"I'll go see what's wrong," Yami whispered, walking out of the room. Kairi pressed her ear against the door.

"Pharaoh, leave me alone," Yugi barked sharply, causing Yami to flinch.

"Yugi, why do you say that right after you gave me that toy?" Yami asked, walking over to his friend. He placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, but Yugi pulled away harshly.

"Why did you make me a vampire, Pharaoh?" Yugi shouted, anger showing in his eyes. "Why didn't you just let me die?"

"Yugi, why are you acting like this?" Yami asked, a shocked look on his face.

"I never wanted to be a vampire ever since I awakened! Now I have to destroy people's lives, just like what you did to mine! For that, I never want to see your face ever again!" Yami was thunderstruck after what Yugi just shouted in his face. Yami snapped his fingers, and the vampire fangs disappeared from Yugi's sight, and the boy stormed off, the door at the end of the hall opening.

"Did you really need to do that?" Kairi asked, poking her head out the door. Yami just shook his head in shame, and walked back into the room, letting Yugi, the mortal, escape from his life.

Sorry that this chapter was short. (bows) Forgive me. Anyway, what will happen to Yugi now that he's a mortal? Find out in chapter seven, The Incident of Yugi Moto.

Review.


	7. The Incident of Yugi Moto

Hello, great people of the fic kingdom. The seventh chapter of Vampire Connections is now underway. Yugi, now mortal, runs away from Yami, but something happens to him. What happens? Read onward and find out! (sets out plate of cookies) Those of you who review get cookies.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

Rain beat against the boy's body, freezing him like he was drenched with ice cold water. Shivering, he looked over near the door. His horse, Midnight, was waiting for him. Yugi mounted the horse, and raced off. The icy rain stung his face like angry bees chasing after him.

Now, the castle was isolated on a high cliff, and the only way to make it to Domino City was to cross a bridge to the other cliff. Yugi raced on his black horse, the rain slowing him down. When he came to the worn out bridge, his heart raced with fear. The horse was panting from running too quickly. Yugi jumped off the horse, which ran back to the castle, leaving Yugi to freeze. The boy slowly made his way across the bridge, fear flooding his body like the icy cold rain. Suddenly, a creaking sound filled the air, along with the thunder and lightning. One of the planks that Yugi was standing on gave way, leaving Yugi to hold on to a violently swinging rope that could've broken at any moment. There were only two people who could save him, Kairi and Yami.

"Help!" he called out from the freezing rain and chilling winds. "Anyone out there? I need help! Somebody!" No one came. His tears that flowed down his cold cheeks mixed in with the rain. He grasped the rope with all his might, hoping that someone would come as he called for help. Suddenly, a flashlight shone on his face. He looked up, and saw Kairi and Yami trying to pull him up. Yami was reaching down for him.

"Grab my hand!" he yelled, echoing across the small valley. Yugi tried to reach out, but he couldn't let go of the rope. His hands were stuck, frozen on the thick rope.

"Pharaoh, I can't hold on to this rope much longer!" Kairi yelled, the rope slipping from her hands. "Help me, or else Yugi goes down to his death!" She pointed down at the misty valley, which was covered with jagged rocks at the bottom. Yami grabbed the rope, and pulled with all his might, but failed as the rope fell from his hands. The frozen boy fell down, the wind rushing through his skin.

"Yugi!" Yami shouted, his vampire wings sprouting from his back. "Just hold on!" The vampire flew down to the boy, grabbing him in midair. The rope was still frozen to Yugi's hands.

**Five minutes later…**

Yugi slowly opened his eyes, his body feeling warm.

"Where am I?" he asked wearily, the Pharaoh and Kairi coming into view. "What happened?"

"You fell from the rope five minutes ago, but Yami and I saved you," Kairi explained, handing him a mug of hot chocolate. "You were frozen for the time being, until Yami lit a fire."

Yugi smiled up at the Pharaoh, and drank his hot chocolate deeply. It warmed up every part of his body. He set it down, and lay back down onto the pillow. Yami stroked his aibou's hair, and Yugi felt a tingling sensation course through his body. He was a vampire once more.

I'm sorry that it was short. Forgive me. Should I add an epilogue? You decide.

Review.


	8. Back to Normal?

Hello, great people of the fan fiction domain! The epilogue for Vampire Connections is now underway! Now that Yugi's a vampire again, what will happen to him? Will he get killed, or will he live? Read onward and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

After the incident, Yami and Yugi felt closer than ever. Yugi now enjoyed being a vampire again, even though he nearly got killed once or twice. Yami was always there to save his hikari, but at a small price: getting stabbed near the heart. Kairi often felt left out, and she sometimes fled, not saying anything to the other vampires.

"Kairi," Yami whispered to her one night. "Is something wrong? We haven't seen you in the past few weeks."

"It's nothing, Pharaoh," she replied, turning away, her red eyes brimming with crystal tears. "It's just that, I feel left out, like you watch over Yugi instead of me."

"We're always with you, Kairi," Yami said, placing a hand on her shoulder before walking off. Kairi pulled out a red and black cellphone, and dialed a number into the keypad.

"Miss Kairi, did everything go as planned?" whispered a voice on the other line.

"Yes," she replied, chuckling. "Soon, the Pharaoh will make everything normal, and then, we strike."

"Of course, Miss Kairi," the voice laughed before the dial tone was heard. Just as soon as she hung up, she heard Yugi and Yami talking in the other room. She walked over to the doorway, and pressed her ear onto the door.

"Yugi, are you sure about this?" Yami asked, holding the boy close.

"I do, Pharaoh," Yugi replied, tears falling from his indigo eyes. "I don't want anymore pain. I want things real again." Yami sighed, and walked out to the balcony, where he screeched loudly, and his vampire wings disappeared. Everything was back to normal…or so they thought.

Well? Did you like it? I'm sorry for it being short. Forgive me. Soon, I'll be starting the final part of the Vampire trilogy, Vampire Destiny. Review please.


End file.
